horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sacred Island of Valencion
The Founding Over a thousand years ago when humans were first spreading across the ''Fathering Sea'' a crew of Saltborn discovered the island of Valencion off the western coast of Aebros and near the south mouth of the sea. There, the Saltborn claimed the gods revealed themselves their, claiming the island was a sacred place where men could walk among the gods. The Saltborn built temples to these new gods, the Valenzi Court, and soon invited all people of all faiths to build shrines and worship their own gods as well. The Holy Crusades of Valencion Valencion has been an island founded and shared by many nations, faiths, and priesthoods for over a thousand years. During its history, many Crusades for the control or sanctity of the Island have been waged, shaping it into the holy land it is today. The First Valencion Crusade, 729e4-736e4 Occuring nearly eight-hundred years ago, the first Crusade began when the rulers of Aebros claimed the island as their territory, taxing the temples for the protection of the Saltborn armies. The countries of Rovania and the Boarhart Lands responded by waging war against Aebros, as they too had temples built on the island and most of their people followed the Valenzi Court and made pilgrimages to the island to pay respects. The war laster seven long years, and much of the island was reshaped. The war concluded with a treaty signed by the three rulers of Aebros, Rovania, and the Boarharts, all gathered in the Grand Temple under truce. The treaty allowed each kingdom to build an embassy on the island, and for the temple taxes to be equally paid to each embassy. In return the three kingdoms promised to forever protect the island so that all may come to worship in peace. The Second Valencion Crusade, 87e5-99e5 After nearly six-hundred years of peace for the island, war came once more to Valencion, but it was not brought in by any of the Kingdoms around the Fathering Sea. A Dragon named Kultharax, from far away across the Burning Sea, traveled to the holy city covered in golden altars and shrines, temples stockpiled with offerings and holy treasures, and sacked the Grand Temple. The inhabitants either fled or were burned, and the dragon held the island for nearly twelve years, while also wreaking havoc to the coasts of Aebros and Rovania. The Kingdoms around the Fathering Sea longed to reclaim their holy island and wipe out the evil of the dragon. The Three Kingdoms rallied their armies, and called on the temples around the world to send troops and supplies to fund the war. With the armies of Three Kings and a host of warriors from a thousand Priesthoods, the Kings of the Fathering Sea drove out the dragon and slain Kultharax. Orothus Burugatza I was the hero that slew the dragon and was named King of Aebros. The Grand Temple was restored and the remains of Kultharax were buried south of the Temple, in a place name "Dragonbone". Valencion Valencion